


Dry Spell

by aw_writing_no



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Prostitution, Seriously I don't know, Unnecessary Prince Bride references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_writing_no/pseuds/aw_writing_no
Summary: Cas barely had time to react before Meg pulled a tall, well muscled man into their apartment. She smashed a pile of bills into his hand and yelled, “You’re welcome!” over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall.Cas stood slowly, eyeing the stranger standing in his foyer. “You’re not the pizza man."The man smirked. "Do you want me to be?" The smile faltered when he saw Cas frowning. "She uh-she didn’t consult you about this, did she?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My smut needs some work, but here have this. 
> 
> Modern AU with prostitute!Sam and college professor!Castiel. Meg is a good bro.

Cas wasn’t sure if he wanted to hug Meg or strangle her.

Apparently Meg could only take several months of Castiel complaining about his dry spell before taking matters into her own hands. They had been watching The Princess Bride, drinking beer and waiting for their pizza to arrive, when there was a loud knock on the door. Meg lunged off the couch. Cas barely had time to react before Meg pulled a tall, well muscled man into their apartment. She smashed a pile of bills into his hand and yelled, “You’re welcome!” over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall.

Castil stood slowly, eyeing the stranger standing in his foyer. “You’re not the pizza man."

The man smirked. "Do you want me to be?" The smile faltered when he saw Cas frowning. "She uh-she didn’t consult you about this, did she?”

Castiel’s eyes widened as he pieced it together –- the outrageously attractive stranger in his apartment, Meg giving him a boatload of cash before fleeing. “Oh god.” He sank onto the couch, rubbing his face and biting back a groan. “Oh god this is so embarrassing." The man shrugged.

"I don’t see why it’s embarrassing, but if you’re not comfortable I can give your friend her money back and leave. We can do whatever you want man. I can leave, we can hang out a bit if it makes you feel better or we can just.. you know, jump into things.” “

"I do not want to be rude, but could you just, stay there for moment? I need to think.” 

"Not a problem. I’m Sam, by the way.”

“Cas.”

Castiel watched as Sam wandered over to the bookshelf, his fingers skimming along the spines and he mouthed the titles to himself. How was it possible for a human to be so attractive? Did anyone’s muscles actually ripple under their clothes outside of romance novels? Cas could feel himself growing hard as he realized all he had to do was say the word and he could feel those muscles himself, watch Sam’s biceps flex and relax as he pumped Cas to orgasm -–

“Why do you have like eight copies of The Odyssey?” Cas shook himself and looked at Sam.

“Oh. I need several different translations. I’m a classics professor at the local community college.”

“Very cool. I took a mythology class in college. Definitely prefer The Iliad, but to each his own.” Sam took a step towards the Cas. “Look, I don’t want to pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to. But you’re watching my favorite movie and you’ve got bookcases of Greek mythology. Clearly you’re awesome. Can we just hang out for a little bit? And then you can either kick me out or take me to bed.”

Castiel blushed. “Sure, Sam. Why don’t you sit?”

Castiel missed most of the movie. He couldn’t stop look at Sam, at his dimples every time he laughed, at his lips closing around his beer bottle. At one point, Sam noticed him staring.

“Dude, the fire swamp is the best part! Pay attention!” Cas quickly turned back to the TV, but he didn’t miss the way Sam licked his lips and winked. Castiel’s heart rate accelerated as the movie came to an end. He turned to ask Sam what he wanted to do, but was silenced by the other man’s mouth on his. The kiss was soft at first, undemanding, but deepened as Castiel moaned in appreciation. Sam pressed kisses down his neck before sucking a bruise onto his collar bone.

“I’ve been thinking about riding you the whole movie,” Sam whispered into his skin, punctuating his words with a sharp nip over Cas’s pulse point. “Do you want that, Cas? Want me to ride you right here on the couch?”  

“As you wish.”

“Dude, cheesy,” Sam laughed, yanking his shirt over his head. He cut off Cas’s indignant reply with another rough kiss. Sam pulled his pants down over his hips, and Cas made a strangled noise in his throat when he realized Sam wasn't wearing anything beneath his jean. Sam grinned widely before unbuttoning Cas’s shirt and throwing it over the back of the couch. Pants, then boxers, quickly followed.

Cas didn’t have time to process his sudden nudity before Sam was straddling him. A bottle of lube appeared –- where did he keep that? Must have been in his jacket, oh my _god_  Cas way to focus on what’s important right now –- and Sam squeezed a liberal amount onto his hands. One grasped Castiel’s cock, massaging the head and sliding down the shaft. The other Sam reached behind him, moaning wantonly as he worked a finger into himself. Cas watched, entranced, as Sam jacked him off slowly while fingering himself open.

“Let me.” Castiel reached for the lube, yanking Sam flush against him. Sam’s fingers slid out easily, God he was so wet and loose, and Cas plunged two fingers in.

“Fuck, Cas, so good,” Sam murmured as Cas crooked his fingers against Sam’s prostrate. The hand on Cas’s cock sped up, Sam matching Cas’s pace and adding a twist every time Cas hit his prostate.

“Fuck, Cas, want your cock." He pulled his fingers out of Sam quickly. Cas leaned back against the couch as Sam rolled the condom over his length. Sam lined himself up before sinking down until he was seated on Cas’s lap. 

"Ready?” Cas knew he wouldn’t last long. It had be months since he had any kind of intimacy, let alone been fucked by someone as skilled as Sam. Sam was making Cas insane, swirling his hips in slow motion before fucking down hard, driving Cas to the edge before slowing his pace again. Cas moved his hand between them to grasp Sam’s cock, hard and leaking precome over their stomaches. He rubbed his finger over the head, enjoying the small gasp it elicited from Sam.

“How long can you stay?” Cas asked as he felt his orgasm building. Sam grinned.

“Your friend paid for the whole night.”

“Good. I’m going to need you in me later.”

Sam leaned in to bite Cas’s lip. “As you wish.”


End file.
